Ice Blazer
The Ice Blazer is a Doberman type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Ice Blazer is a Doberman-type Zoid, used by the Guylos Empire. The Ice Blazer is, in essence, an improved version of the Zeekdober. The Ice Blazer retains all of the Zeekdober's abilities, but improves on all of them; increasing the Zoid's top speed to 390 km/h, and adding or upgrading numerous weapons to give the Zoid a considerable offensive punch. One new feature incorporated into the Zoid is a special type of armor. Known as "Ice armor", the highly reflective metal reflects enemy beam weapons, reducing their effectiveness. Combined with the Zoid's speed and stealth capabilities, this makes the Ice Blazer a very hard Zoid to track and bring down. In addition, the Zoid's power connector port allows it to mount extra weapons systems to further enhance its capabilities. Battle Story Appearances The Ice Blazer was deployed by the Guylos Empire in ZAC 2055, appearing in the aftermath of the defeat of the Gilvader force. With the threat of the Gilvaders removed, the Helic Republic tried a second invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx, this time invading across Zi's North Pole, using Transfighter-equipped Zoids. However, unbeknownst to the Helic forces, the Guylos Empire had deployed the Ice Blazer to the polar region. The Republican army was unprepared for the new Zoid, and they were defeated. The Ice Blazer was also used to invade the Central Continent, working alongside the Gungyarados. The Ice Blazer, however, had only a very short service life. The design was wiped out during the meteor strikes in ZAC 2056, with none surviving. Media Appearances Video games The Ice Blazer's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appeared as "wandering monsters." Models Grade Up Zoids The Ice Blazer kit comes on six five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, four gears on three axles, two metal contacts, a battery switch, eight rubber caps, a small chromed grey pilot and label sheets. The Ice Blazer is moulded in chrome silver, black and purple, with grey weapons and red blades and eyes. All but one of the frames was previously released as the Zeekdober. The Ice Blazer is a part of the Grade-Up series of Zoids. These models have spinning connectors that are powered by the Zoid’s motor. Optional weapons systems can be mounted on these connectors that have action features powered by the Zoid’s motor The Ice Blazer’s construction isn't overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. The Ice Blazer's motor does not come as an assembled unit, and needs to be built. The kit contains all the parts needed to build a Zeekdober, in addition to a new head and weapons for the Ice Blazer. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, the power connection on its back spinning and jaws chomping. The cannons on the back can be manually raised, and the cockpit can be opened. The Ice Blazer was first released in 1990, and was discontinued later that year. It has not be re-issued. Related Zoids The Ice Blazer is an improved and upgraded version of the Zeekdober. Category:Zoids Category:OJR Category:Grade Up Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids Category:Dog-Type Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids